Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer used to be the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and now she's one of the main protagonists in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks ''and a good friend of Pooh, Ash, Team Robot and Thomas, She is also Tino's love interest. She represents the element of empathy. She is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet. Personality Throughout Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be mean, short-tempered, greedy, bratty, egotistical, cruel, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight Sparkle's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. Despite this, she appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more fierce and goes so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In Equestraia Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely changed from her old self and started believing in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies, even Twilight Sparkle, and friendly toward others. She also appears deeply repentant for her actions made at the end of the first film, referring to her altered self as a "raging she-demon". By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. In Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, while Sunset has managed to fully integrate herself into the group and able to take mentions of what she did in the past with good humor, she also harbors a fear of losing her school's newly gained trust, and she becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances. She also becomes increasingly irritated by her struggles to understand how magic works in the human world, briefly snapping at her friends at one point. When the human Twilight Sparkle endangers her friends, Sunset's anger explodes as she berates Twilight for meddling with forces she doesn't understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt out on her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. Backstory Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer will become Pooh's enemy but reformed in the end of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will become Little Bear's enemy but reforms in the end of Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, and will be joining Pooh and his friends the end of Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie. *Sunset Shimmer will become the FT Squad's enemy but reformed in the end of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will become Thomas and Ash Ketchum's enemy but reformed in the end of in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and becomes Pooh, Ash and Thomas' new friend in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks''.'' *Sunset Shimmer will make her first debut in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen ''and will be guest starring in [[Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever|''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever]], ''Thomas' Adventures of Cars'', ''Thomas' Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight'', ''Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2'', Thomas the Tank Engine Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book, Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of Osmosis Jones, Thomas' Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas' Adventures of The Princess Diaries, Thomas' Adventures of Epic Mickey, Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Thomas' Adventures of Space Jam, Thomas' Adventures of High School Musical, Thomas' Adventures of Cars 3, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Up, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Thomas' Adventures of The Tigger Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine's World of Color, Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6, Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus, Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom, Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Road to El Dorado, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes On A Quest For Camelot, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas' Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, Thomas' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free, Thomas' Adventures of High School Musical 2, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Thomas' Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG, Thomas' Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum, Thomas' Adventures of High School Msuical 3: Senior Year, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale, Thomas the Tank Engine and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Thomas and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie, Thomas and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Space Jam 2, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji, Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book 2, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version), Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild, Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Thomas and Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle, Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus 2: The Witch is Back, Thomas' Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper, Thomas' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Thomas' Adventures of High School Musical 4: Wild and Knights, Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Spends Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011), Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014), Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie, Thomas' Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Thomas' Adventures of Disneyland Fun, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue , Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, and'' Thomas' Adventures Chronicles.''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Sunset Shimmer will become Team Robot's friend in Team Robot In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams and will be guest starring in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce & Super Megaforce. *Sunset Shimmer will become Tino's enemy but reformed and becomes Tino's girlfriend in the end of Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and joins Tino's Adventures Team in the end. *Sunset Shimmer Transformed into an Alicorn in The Night to Remember. *Sunset Shimmer along with Twilight Sparkle and Trixie are Princess Yuna's mentors. *Sunset Shimmer will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips. *Sunset Shimmer will somehow have strong relationships with her closes friends Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy and Princess Twilight Sparkle. *In Tino and Sunset Shimmer’s Future, it reveals that she and Tino are husband and wife. *Sunset Shimmer will become Ryan's and Crash's enemy but reforms at the end in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer is also Edward's girlfriend in Mustang Fan's series. *In Code Red's Adventures Series, Sunset Shimmer is reformed prior to meeting Twilight, courtesy of Code Red. This is the reason why she is considered their greatest ally. *Sunset Shimmer will become the TARDIS Team's enemy but reformed in the end of Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *In Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure, Sunset Shimmer is the cousin of Princess Lolly and the niece of King Candy. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_Unicorn_ID_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a pony Sunset Shimmer in a cloak.png|Sunset Shimmer in a cloak Sun_Shimmer_G3_.jpeg|Sun Shimmer "aka Sunset" (g3) 345px-Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a villain in the first film 427px-Sunset Shimmer in demon form EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Demon Shimmer demon's Defeat.png|Shimmer Demon's Defeat Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment.png|Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer Reformed Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form.png|Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn.png|Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn Princess Sunset Shimmer.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer crystal_sunset_shimmer_by_theshadowstone-d6cxi1s.png breezie_sunset_shimmer_by_kaylathehedgehog-d78xjld.png galaxy_sunset_shimmer_by_digiking202-d7o8jx4.png Here to sing our song out loud by theshadowstone-d83dtg9.png|Sunset Shimmer (Anthro) Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style.jpg|Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style sunset_shimmer_rainbow_power_by_zekrom_9-d87dkaf.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer with The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle and Spike Evil Sunset vs. Good Sunset.png|''Sunset Shimmer (Oppisite)'' left compared to The Real Sunset Shimmer right Untitled-2.png|something's bad about to happened. Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer artwork.png|Sunset Shimmer's new clothes The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer with The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger.png|Sunset as the Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger 4. Yellow Data Squad Ranger.png|Sunset as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger Sunset Shimmer as Motor Cross Gal.png Sunset Shimmer's Keyblade.png|Sunset Shimmer's Keyblade Tino tonitini and sunset shimmer.jpg The Four Best of Friends.jpg|Sunset Shimmer with her closes friends, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy and Princess Twilight Sparkle Crowned Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer Wearing Her Crown legend_of_everfree__camper_sunset_shimmer_by_imperfectxiii-dacsjl1.png Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset Shimmer new outfit ID EG3.png Camper Sunset Ponied Up.png Crystal Guardian Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer in her Crystal Guardian form Daydream_Shimmer_revealed_EG3.png|Daydream Shimmer Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer New Transformation Friendship Forgotten.png|Sunset Shimmer's New Form from Friendship Forgotten Sunset_Shimmer_pajamas_ID_EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer in her pajamas Sunset shimmer vector 1 by whalepornoz-dc2gdvn.png|Sunset Shimmer in her swimsuit Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Unicorns Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Ponies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Former villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Alicorns Category:PRINCESSES Category:Not completely evil. Category:Sakura's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Hammerer Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Wives Category:Voice of Reason Category:Remorseful characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mothers The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Localized Threats Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Spoilers Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Good vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Obssessed Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Greedy characters Category:Angels Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Power Rangers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Incriminators Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Anti-Registration Category:Forgivers Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Code Red Adventure team Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Team Moon Dancer Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Tomboys Category:W.A.R.S - O.J Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who let go their past Category:The Irelanders